legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Buildies
Buildies '''are piles of bricks and objects that can be found in different areas in multiple Worlds that the player can build into specific objects. Many of these are direction signs and speed boosters. The direction signs direct you which way to go, and the speed boosters give you a boost of speed. Some '''buildies can help you defeat the boss, by providing healing hearts and other functions. Types *Anti-Boss builds, *Boomboxes, *Diggers, *Healers, *Jumpers or Launchers, *Pond cleanup barrels, *Science, *Signs, *Speed Pads, *Statues. Achievements *'A Nose for Gold.' "Sniff out all the buried treasure in the Pirate World." (3 Diggers) *'A Slice of Pie.' "Find the hidden pie stashes in the Medieval World." (3 Diggers) *'Crystal Hoarder.' "Uncover the hidden crystal crates in the Space World." (3 Diggers) *'Collar of the Beast.' "Find all three of Cerberus' collars in the Mythology World." (3 Diggers) *'Bricktonium?!' "Find three rare meteorite rocks in the Dino World." (3 Diggers) *'Did I Mention Paradise?' "Get your groove on by all the boomboxes in every world." (8 Boomboxes) *'The Builder.' "Build 100 Buildies as Builder Minifigure" *'The Master Builder.' "Build 1000 Buildies as Builder Minifigure" *'The Stonemason.' "Build 15 Mythology Statues as Builders" *'The Speed Freak.' "Build 20 Speed Pads as Builders" *'The Guide.' "Build 30 Signs as Builders" Tips Unlike Smashies and Enemies (or monsters) that you can break in the normal course of the game, Buildies are rare and it may take a long time for a minifigure to build 100. Also, that's one spot in your team you could be using for a Striker or Defender minifigure to work towards their achievements. * When you come to a Buildie, you may want to put Builders in all three spots before making it. * When you run from Pocket Adventure to pocket adventure, you may also find a sign, science, or boombox that your team can build, too. * In most worlds (except Mythology World), Speed Pads are next to the teleport points. So you can teleport, build then teleport, do a build, etc. * Signs reset quicker than speed pads, so waiting or returning to build them again is more efficient. Also, other players are more likely to stop and build a Speed Pad than a Sign. * In the Enchanted Forest, there are 5 signs between the Enchanted Orchard teleport (and its Speed Pad) and the Blissful Brook teleport (and its Speed Pad). So you can do a run-through to get all 7 then teleport back to Enchanted Orchard and start again. (Grosh the Scout and Maggut the Beast Tamer are nearby, so you can stop to smash them in the hope the game will drop Loot Chests.) * In Dinosaur Rise, 3 Speed Pads and 1 Sign are near the Base Camp, and you can take a jumper and build 3 Pond Cleanup Barrels, all of which you can build without fighting monsters. Gallery Sign Parts.jpg|Sign Parts Launcher_Parts_Mythos.jpg|Mythology Launcher Parts Hearts_Buildie_Parts.jpg|Healers Buildie Parts Buildable Sail.png|Pirate Grotto, Anti-Boss Build Buildable_Model_at_the_Battle_Bot_X-15_Battle.png|Space Command HQ, Anti-Boss Build SCB Buildie Parts.jpg|Shadow Centurion Base, Parts Boombox_Parts.jpg|Boombox Parts Dark_Side_Buildie_Parts.jpg|Science Buildie Parts Statue_Parts.jpg|Mythology Statue Parts Pond_Cleanup_Parts.jpg|Pond Cleanup Parts Pond_Cleanup_Build.jpg|Pond Cleanup Build Space_Digger.jpg|Digger from Space World Category:Building Category:Gameplay